


【索路】Iktsuarpok

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, 雇佣兵AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: 全体雇佣兵AU。





	1. Iktsuarpok 我不停向外张望假装你就要来了

**Author's Note:**

> *标题Iktsuarpok为因纽特文，意思为：“一种让人不停向外张望看有没有人来的期待感。”  
*所有章节标题及最后一句话均来自但丁的《神曲》，译者为田德望

“喂，别开小差。”  
“不，没有。”索隆干巴巴地回答道。  
他微微转动眼珠，轻描淡显地瞄了一眼准星实则是在看身边的艾斯。对方今天穿着一件颜色怪异的拼色长衫，皱巴巴的下摆下露出一条更加夸张的平角裤。他们一起肩并肩趴在遮挡物后面，相比全身紧绷的索隆，艾斯完全是一副怡然自得的样子，他枕着自己的胳膊，扭脸看过来时露出一个促狭的笑容：“有没有说谎你自己知道。”  
艾斯每天都看起来有所不同，比如今天他看起来过分懒洋洋了点，唯一不会改变的是他那顶橙色的宽檐帽，上面别着一笑一哭的怪脸徽章，每天都锃亮如新。  
索隆没再理睬他，耳机里传来轻微的电磁音，那是强尼的任务确认：“234、75、85，能看到吗，魔兽？”  
“234、75、85，坐标确认。”  
这次的任务是在一周内射杀这个基地的总指挥克利克，强尼和约瑟夫在一天内就完成了必要的调查。用强尼的话来总结，克利克基地长是个彻头彻尾的软蛋，他几乎每天都龟缩在那设备先进防护完善的办公室里，吃饭靠管道传送，指令通过网络设备发布，就连洗澡都穿着防弹衣，随身配备的火力简直像个小军械库。任务进入了瓶颈，他们现在唯一能做的，只有等待。  
伊漠蒂炎热干燥，似乎连风都不会产生。索隆在这个隐藏点已经蹲守了三天了，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，无聊和不耐烦如影随形。  
这个时候，他反而有点高兴有艾斯陪着他。  
“嘿。”看，艾斯从来没有辜负他的期待，他一直是他们两人间更耐不住寂寞的那一个，“你知道你需要什么吗？一个机会。或者说……”艾斯慢吞吞地拉长音调，“一点运气。”  
索隆用无声的哼笑回答了他。  
“对了，路飞运气就一直很好。”艾斯伸了个懒腰站了起来，大大咧咧地踢踏他的靴子，在索隆的耳边发出“哒哒哒”的声响，“也不知道他怎么样了。”  
索隆稍微移动了下发麻的身子，他强迫自己认真地盯着准星，这个时候还是不要接艾斯的话好。艾斯是个无论什么都能扯到路飞身上去的家伙，而一旦你接茬，你就得被迫听上好久的弟弟经。  
真是神奇啊，弟控这种生物。  
就像是知道索隆在想什么似的，艾斯轻笑了声，不过他也再没有说下去。  
现在是H4区的十一点，送饭的士兵准时地出现在管道传送口处。  
“等等！”索隆突然听到耳机里传来一声轻呼，接着是一堆东西掉到地上的声音。  
“哎呀哎呀……这是……”艾斯的声音近的就像贴在耳廓上。  
“老天，你们看见了吗？就是那个管道口的拐角，看那里……那不是……”索隆很少听到佩罗娜说话，但她每次开口似乎都不是什么好消息。  
“那不是路飞嘛？”总是哥特式打扮的少女声音也是诡异而尖锐的。  
索隆不知什么时候捏了一手的汗。


	2. 所有那些晶莹闪烁的光芒，变得更加明亮

路飞打晕那个送饭员的动作充分证明了他的确是Whale有史以来最优秀的学员。他用身体撑住向前倾倒的士兵把他平稳地放在地上，双手还利索地接过了食盘。接着，丝毫没有辜负任何人期待，路飞嘴角一咧，盘腿在一边坐下来，大快朵熙地享受起原本属于克利克的午餐。  
索隆听到在通讯频道里佩罗娜模糊地嘀咕了一声，背景是约瑟夫和强尼在忙乱地试图联系上路飞的联络员。一大堆电子设备噼里啪啦的响作一团。  
11:06，索隆看见克利克在房间里按了第二次钮，第三次的时候，整个基地的警报就会被触动，随即在30秒内关闭所有的出入口。  
索隆又一次转动了下他酸痛的脖子，肌肉关节互相摩擦着发出“嘎达”一声脆响。耳机的那边，所有队友正在为这突如其来的意外人仰马翻，路飞却在距离索隆1500米的地方心无旁骛地舔着盘子。索隆再一次确认了准星，手指搭上了扳机。  
呼吸，拔掉耳机，呼吸。  
屏气。  
在比一瞬还要短的时间里，路飞身旁放着的空瓶被击爆了。  
几乎同时的，刺耳的警报声飞上了基地的天空。  
  
30秒内，索隆射光了剩下的9发子弹，每一发几乎都贴着路飞的脚跟呼啸而过。第一发和第二发的间隙里，路飞甚至还尝试去捞那只剩下的橘子，索隆听到自己哼了下，大约是在笑，他专心地盯着在十字准星下跳跃的路飞，看他身影轻巧得像一只鸟，碎石土块炸裂所引起的灰尘并不能阻碍索隆的视线，每一发，都在路飞妄想停留的间歇准确地射入他的脚边。他就这样恶劣地用改装过的远程狙击，一路把路飞撵向缓缓关上的出口。  
“真绝情。”艾斯站在索隆身后抱着双臂居高临下地望着他。  
最后一发没入了黄色的沙地，路飞试探着停了下来。他丝毫没有去管那近在咫尺缓缓关上的铁门和伴随着尖厉警报跑向他的士兵。他弓着背，双手撑在膝盖上呼哧呼哧地喘着气，索隆可以看到他微微抖动的双肩和被无限拉伸的背部弧线，烈阳越过那道弧线凝聚成刺目的光点，时间随着路飞的一呼一吸，被扭曲拉长静默。  
毫无预兆地，路飞抬起了头。  
永远乱糟糟会不小心戳到眼睛的额前发和眼角下那可笑的伤疤。他眯起眼睛露出肉色的牙槽，隔着尘土飞扬的漫长距离，隔着已经逝去的两年，路飞在索隆的十字准星下再次露出那熟悉的，冒着点儿傻气的放肆笑容。  
他“看见”自己了。  
仿佛什么都没有改变。


	3. 我们走吧，因为遥远的路程在催促我们

娜美坐在灰头土脸的路飞身上气得不轻直到看到索隆他们走过来才慢悠悠地站起来，一旁山治还是那副眼冒红星的样子，在他们身后是一辆被无数子弹洞穿的军用吉普，它为了救出一个无视纪律的吃货而光荣牺牲。索隆在离他们三米远的地方站住，无声的耸肩算是打了个招呼。这个时候艾斯已经三步并作两步地冲了过去，亲昵地蹭着路飞沾满灰尘但红扑扑的脸。  
“这么说是撞档咯？”娜美拧着眉，插着腰，橘色的长卷发被她高高地扎起。她这副气势汹汹的样子佩罗娜可懒得搭理，她撑着小黑伞自动往后退了一步，顺便把强尼顶到了前面。  
“啊，娜美大姐，貌似是不同的雇主却有相同的目标。”  
“你们那边的级别？”  
“特S。”  
山治啧了一声：“我们这边也是。”  
特S任务代表着高风险高回报且接受方不可撤销，这样的任务，一般的佣兵组织可不敢接，雇主会在雇佣达成时就付掉70%的款项，这是因为往往有些佣兵并不能活到任务结束。行内是禁止一单两雇的，撞档不仅会提高意外产生的概率，有些雇主还会在任务完成后以不知道谁才是最终完成人而赖掉佣金。历史上不乏撞档佣兵间互相拆台的悲剧。哦，这可是佣兵圈，每个人的私仇日记本都该有牛津字典那么厚。  
“那现在怎么办？”约瑟夫看向索隆，这个时候只有领队才有做决定的权力。强尼打着哈哈却握紧了自己的手枪，山治云淡风轻地抽着烟，手看似随意地揣在兜里。谁也不知道下一秒会不会需要开枪。索隆淡淡地瞥了眼已经坐起来在拿草帽给自己扇风的路飞。他看着地面不知在想什么，晒得发红的鼻尖上冒出薄汗，防弹背心被他扯开随着他的动作微微露出小麦色的胸口。  
那里一个狰狞的伤口留下深色的痕迹，随着他的动作若隐若现。  
  
“要不先吃饭吧。”路飞毫无预兆地站起来一下搂住了索隆的肩，约瑟夫吓得枪都掏出了一半不得不发出了尴尬的笑声，娜美愤怒的暴栗随后而至。  
“不是才刚吃过吗？完全不在乎我的指令自顾自地吃掉了目标的午餐！你到底有没有觉悟自己到底在做什么？”  
“嘛，因为肚子饿了啊……”路飞极度坦然地委屈着，他抹了一把脑门的汗，转过头冲索隆咧开嘴笑得像个小孩，可能因为刚成年才看起来更接近未成年一点吧，索隆这样漫无边际地想着，感觉到自己的胳膊被碰了下。  
“索隆一起来吃吧。”路飞扬了扬下巴理所当然地说，“休战休战。”  
越过路飞，索隆看到身后的艾斯玩味地挑了挑眉。  
_ 你看。_  
艾斯缓缓动着嘴型。  
_ 总是要相遇的。_  
他那神情，就像个爱恶作剧的预言者。  
  
索隆与路飞的初遇，并不存在什么轻松愉悦的氛围。整个世界正浸润在刺鼻的火药味里，天空昏暗，大地百孔千疮，而他们是从一开始就被这个世界遗忘的人群--战争遗孤。收养他们的是雇佣兵集团巨鲸（Whale），仅提供了刚好可以让他们活下来的食物，却要求他们用剩余的一切来偿还这份恩情。  
剩余的一切：你的生命，你的力量，你的欲望，你的爱。  
某一天，所有六岁以上，十岁以下的孩子都被聚集在废弃的核电站，接受所谓的“斗兽洗礼”。他们穿着破旧单薄的衣衫三三两两地被推进斗兽场，门被反锁，要求只有一个：一个小时后，能从门里活着走出来的人只可以有五个，或者更少。他们没有被分配武器，也没有多余的时间来交换名字。Whale的管理者站在斗兽场的高台上俯视着这人性初开的杀戮，这些孩子里有很多连话都还说不清楚却已经模糊地掌握了战斗的诀窍，他们用手指戳进别人的眼眶，用头撞断对方的鼻梁，用牙齿咬断争斗者的喉咙。各种稚嫩的声带发出野兽般的嘶吼，血斑斑点点地洒满每一处角落。恶趣味的管理者也不知从哪里找到了钢琴这样的奢侈品，琴键敲击出的华美乐章盘旋在屋顶，混合着血腥的杀戮成为所有活下来的人脑子里第一次的血色记忆。  
索隆就是在这样的地方遇到了路飞。那个时候，他刚刚踩烂了一个孩子的肚子，而他的眼角和耳朵都在流血。他看到不远处路飞正跌跌撞撞地站起来，他的腿似乎受伤了，走起来一瘸一拐的，他不知道观察周围，也没有藏起自己柔软的腹部，他只是无知无畏地一路前行，大声喊着什么人的名字，旁人推了他一下，他握紧拳头凶狠却也无力地回击着，很快袭击者占据了优势，他跨坐在路飞身上，伸出双手死死地卡紧了路飞的脖子，毫无防备的后背正对着索隆。索隆喘息了一下，悄然地站在那人的身后，快速且全力地击打向对方的太阳穴。那个孩子几乎没怎么发出声音就直挺挺地倒了下去，他在地上抽搐了好一会儿才止住了声息。血染红了索隆的指关节，他感觉到耳鸣、饥饿、渴与烦躁，他仰起头深深地呼吸了好几口，随意地甩着酸痛的手，猩红溅到路飞苍白的脸上，索隆低下头，冷漠地望着他。他看到路飞还躺在地上，左脸肿着大口地喘着气，他看起来很小也许才刚刚五岁，索隆已经被捡回来三年了，他从没有见过他，所以这个孩子可能是刚被捡到的，也可能是来自别的区，总之看起来，他完全还没有学会打架就被扔进来洗礼了。啊，也是，食物越来越少，没有办法养活太多的人。  
索隆戒备着蹲了下来，不知哪里滚来根带血的铁棍，索隆把它紧紧地抓在手里。路飞的呼吸蓦地停顿了一下，让他几乎以为对方已经死了。索隆抚上路飞的脖子，那里有汩汩的脉搏在不屈地跳动。也许应该把手先擦干净，索隆莫名其妙地这么想着。  
路飞冲着索隆笑了一下，那是索隆自有记忆以来收获的第一个笑容。  
接着索隆听到了风，从耳边飞速地袭来。  
  
“嘿，索隆，你在想什么？”路飞不知什么时候坐在了他身边，满身都是股烤肉的味道。他用肩膀撞了下索隆，“不去开宴会吗？”  
“开哪门子的宴会！”索隆面无表情地哼了一声。  
“反正现在要重新定计划，不如就开宴会嘛！”  
“还真是你的风格。”  
“谁让索隆的风格是一个人喝酒这么无聊啊。”路飞由衷地说。  
不错啊，两年不见都会回嘴了啊。索隆看了眼在一旁假寐的艾斯，发现对方脸上居然是一副“哎呀我的弟弟变厉害了呢”的得瑟表情。索隆默默地在心里叹了口气。  
“索隆这两年都在做些什么？”  
“到处走走，接一些散活。”  
“一直跟着强尼他们么？”  
“只是在这笔单子上。”索隆说完这句听到路飞轻快地笑了下，虽然不意外但是看到路飞一瞬间笑开了的神色心口还是一跳。  
“这样啊！”路飞得意地说，“我就知道他们不是索隆的固定组员，要找我这么厉害的可不容易。”  
索隆吞着酒的动作停滞了一下，随后溢出一声带着点儿讽刺意味的轻笑：“不过他们可没有你这么能惹麻烦。”  
路飞靠着索隆并没有在意，他发出那嘻嘻嘻的熟悉笑声，他裸露的肌肤摩擦过索隆的手臂带来一阵熨帖的热度：“我也一直没有找到固定组员，好在娜美和山治他们总能来帮忙。不过……”路飞把脑袋撑在膝盖上，歪过头看着索隆：“还是和索隆在一起的时候最厉害！”  
索隆没回话，长久的相处让他对路飞这种毫无底线的好感表达方式习以为常。他想你就会说想你，他讨厌一个人就会说讨厌他。这种完全不隐藏的交往行为让路飞成为组织里的一个异类，不过组织里的每个人都多少有点怪异的地方，相比较而言，路飞的生存方式反而对他自己危险更大一点。索隆又举起酒瓶喝了一大口，冰凉的液体推动着喉结上下滚动。一滴液体顺着索隆的脖子流下来，被路飞一指擦过含进嘴里。索隆飞快地瞥了路飞一眼，晦暗不明的情绪在眼底转瞬即逝，结果只是不动声色地坐离了一点。  
  
索隆从昏沉中醒来，首先感觉到的是猛烈的疼痛，接着才意识到有人在玩命地晃他胳膊让他更觉眩晕。他愤怒地挣脱开来，看到路飞正兴致勃勃地蹲在一边看着他，被揍得比刚才还惨，他的身边却站着个高个子，脸上长着小雀斑的少年，索隆之前找到的铁棍现在正攥在他手里，他低着头望向索隆，高高在上，眼神阴郁残忍。  
“没死吧？合作，干不干？”那个高个子冷冰冰地说。  
索隆觉得脑袋有点疼，他伸手碰了下后脑勺觉得简直要疼死过去。他这才意识到整个广场前所未有的安静，钢琴声也停止了，大片大片的尸体趴伏在地上，血腥味催人欲呕。能够站着的，除了他们三个，还有四个人。  
还要杀掉两个，或者更多。  
索隆用看拖油瓶的眼神看了眼路飞，慢慢地站了起来。  
“好吧。”他说。  
  
“合作吧？”  
“什么？”  
“合作吧，一起揍飞克利克。”路飞这样说的样子一如多年前那么天真，他还是那个样子，干净直白，不通人事，他抓着索隆的手，手指一根连着一根地与索隆相嵌，带着点儿执拗的任性，“其他事以后再想嘛！”  
艾斯不知道什么时候醒来，安静地坐在路飞身边，他伸出手揉了揉路飞的脑袋，最后从背后紧紧地抱住了他，他在路飞的肩头抬起脸一眨不眨地望着索隆，漆黑的眼睛像是一只要捕猎的狼。  
“好吧。”索隆揉了揉脖子把空酒瓶远远地甩出去。  
这一天，距离索隆杀死艾斯，刚好两年零一天。


	4. 因为有了爱，世界往往才变得一片混沌

经过细致规划后，强尼和约瑟夫负责远程火力，佩罗纳和娜美这两个技术人员负责信息监控，山治则是最后撤退时的主力后援，任务关键的执行人自然是索隆和路飞。上一次路飞能顺利潜入基地是因为他刚好可以穿过通风管道，现在打草惊蛇，整个基地的布防都加重了。不过正如艾斯所说，路飞总是有很好的运气。娜美截获了基地密报，两天后这个区的总指挥要来接见克利克，这代表着克利克必须参加一场发生在封闭场所的会面。娜美更改了密报把时间提前了三个小时，索隆将会伪装成总指挥来完成这次接见。山治提出路飞那次的潜入已经暴露了身份，让他和索隆一起混进去并不理想不如还是由他代替，但是路飞一边啃着牛排一边毫不犹豫地否决了这项提议，说到底，易容只是雇佣兵们的基础课。  
路飞否决的理由简单又任性：首先，在一旁看着太没意思了，我可是领队啊。再者，很久没和索隆合作了我还挺期待的！  
早在多年以前，索隆和路飞的搭档是Whale里的传奇，每个佣兵都至少得有一个固定搭档，真枪实弹的现实不比单枪匹马就可以无限开挂的电视剧，你需要一个彼此还算知根知底的人来给你照应，然后再根据任务的难度外借其他合作人员。成为搭档并不代表你们总在一起工作，但你们需要保持密切的联系，或者，互相监视。另外不成文的，高级以上的任务通常是固定搭档共同参与。不过很少有固定组合像索隆和路飞那样高效且长久，利益和背叛一直是佣兵圈的关键词。他们两个都很厉害，本该是外借的热门，但路飞太会自作主张，索隆又太目中无人，说实在的，也许除了他们彼此再也没有其他人可以长久地忍受和他们合作。基德曾对他们这种“忠诚”嗤之以鼻。他没读过书，刚刚靠武力成为了R7区的统治者，居然也命人去搜集了一大堆“最无用的奢侈品”--书本，学习起来。那日，他一半卖弄一半认真地用新学的词汇给索路两人的合作关系做注解：  
“秀恩爱，死得快。”  
对此，索隆用整整一弹夹子弹向他表以诚挚的感谢。  
再后来，比如Whale的陨落，比如世界新一轮的战争，比如各种无法言说的聚散离合。你以为一切不会更糟糕了，你以为有所谓的天长地久，你随遇而安，命运却总有办法让你措手不及。  
  
“你们得做个磨合测试。”山治的指节有力地敲击着桌面，目光在两个领队之间逡巡，“你们已经有两年没有见面了，任何一点误判都可能引发极为严重的后果……”山治虽然很凶，却很少违背路飞的意思，可一旦他提出异议，不被绝对地说服他亦不会让步，“特别是鉴于你和他是那样的性格。” 他意有所指地补充道。  
“行呀，老规矩。”路飞支楞着椅子吱嘎吱嘎地左右摇晃着，“对开射击。”  
  
时不时的，索隆总会想起他的那场“洗礼”，随后就会疑惑当时到底是什么给了他孤注一掷的底气。因为即使艾斯看起来很难对付但谁都看得出他得在保护路飞上浪费很多精力，有那么大一个弱点的敌人是易于打败的。但索隆毕竟还是和路飞他们站在了一起，他甚至没有犹豫，只是擦了擦眼睛里的血就把路飞挡在了身后。最终，他们赢了，惨烈狼狈。最后一个人倒下去的时候，索隆觉得自己的肺都被戳破了。在短暂的沉默后，路飞跳起来发出欢呼，他稚嫩的嗓音落进耳朵里让满目猩红的索隆产生一种超脱现实的不真实感。对面的四个人全都倒在了地上，唯一的反抗是挣扎着保持呼吸，这个时候有人进来射杀了他们。  
最终，也只有他们三个被允许活了下来。  
结束后，他们被带到一个空旷干净的房间。索隆躲开了路飞伸过来的手，他在自己的裤子上擦干净血，眼睛从头到尾仔仔细细地扫视了路飞一圈才慢吞吞地说：“本来我是要杀你的。”  
艾斯噗嗤笑出了声，他一边把路飞拉到自己身边一边冲索隆挑了挑眉：“没事，你也是我打晕的。不过是路飞坚持要试一下看你是否还活着，所以你们也算扯平了……”  
大概就是那个时候，索隆从艾斯的眼睛里看到一点天然的敌意，他并没有因为活下来而感到喜悦，反而因为停止争斗而露出微微的扫兴。这种让人不舒服的好战情绪无差别地分配给每一个他看见的活物，却独独略去了路飞。索隆不喜欢艾斯，这让他很庆幸自己没有和艾斯分到一个训练营，但当他看到路飞热切地向他跑来，并且一头撞进他怀里的时候，他又觉得事情似乎也没有好多少。他们两个在训练的第一天就因为打架被罚站了一整夜进而被分配到一个宿舍，然后再没有分开过。他们一起捱过了和地狱试炼不相上下的新人培训，又在几次危险的任务中活了下来并保持四肢完好。当索隆考虑该给自己找个搭档的时候，他只能想到路飞，因为他就站在他身边，歪着头，咧着嘴，眨着他那干干净净的黑眼睛，笑得欢喜又得意。  
“我挑了索隆做我的搭档，不许你拒绝我。”路飞嚣张地宣布着，索隆没说话，只是抬起手狠狠地把路飞的头发揉的很乱很乱，听他哇啦哇啦叫着，闭起他的眼睛躲闪着最终死死握住索隆的手。此后，他们并肩作战，一往无前。  
等到索隆意识到有什么不对的时候，路飞正靠在他肩头幸福地吹着鼻涕泡泡，而他的手堪堪停留在路飞的发梢做出想触碰却又敬畏的姿态。  
“嗯哼，相处得不错。”愣神间，索隆听到一个久违的声音，他缓慢地转过头就看到艾斯束着手靠在墙上似笑非笑地向他看过来，“我听说你和路飞今天的模拟演练拿了全营第一，很厉害啊。”  
索隆没吭气，他想试着客气些，对这个路飞名义上的“哥哥”，却又止不住地觉得在这样一个年代里，毫无血缘关系的两个孩子成为了兄弟，而之中明显看起来最现实独立的家伙却更沉迷在这种“过家家”的哥俩好游戏里不可自拔实在是很匪夷所思的一件事情。他们早就不算什么小孩，也窥探过恶心的成年人世界，明白即使是男人之间也可以有操和被操这种下流罪恶的关系。索隆听过各种风言风语，他没有去询问过路飞，事实上他不需要询问路飞任何事情，因为路飞是个彻头彻尾的分享者。无数个夜晚，路飞从下铺溜上来躲进索隆的被窝，他温暖地搂着索隆，痒痒地蹭着他的脖子，腿脚错落纠缠。他们在似梦非梦间分享着路飞的记忆，从他出生时攀爬过的垃圾山，到艾斯为了救他而点燃了一个城镇的大火。那些近似呓语的叙述疯狂又甜蜜，索隆意识到在路飞建立正确的世界观前，他已经不自觉地用艾斯的一切来标定事件的好坏，固执而忠诚。  
“艾斯是这个世界上最厉害的人！”路飞眨着眼睛，在黑暗中扬起崇拜的笑容。索隆唯有耸耸肩，拉起被子更好地包裹住他们两个，再一起沉入睡眠。  
现在，索隆不得不正视路飞的好哥哥，一些想法在他的胃里翻腾搅拌最后又沉下去。肩上路飞在睡梦里哼了一声，蹭了索隆一肩膀的口水。  
“你真碍眼。”艾斯突然这么说，锋利又直白。  
  
所谓的“对开射击”就是两个人互相射击对方身后的“敌人”，一方面要保证直击要害一方面也不可以伤到自己的同伴。索隆和路飞曾经的最优记录是30秒200靶，且从他们刷记录开始就没发生过误伤，连擦伤都没有。  
所谓的，辉煌的，曾经。  
  
路飞有些震惊地看着胸口的白点，最后一声枪响还盘旋在耳蜗里，白色的石灰落在心脏偏上的位置。他呆愣着站在那儿好一会儿，握枪的手垂在身侧。他动了动嘴唇才发出声音却只是一声毫无意义的“啊”。  
“我们得重新订立计划。”山治最先打破了沉默，他过去想按住路飞的肩却被一下挣开了。  
“我要和索隆谈一谈。”路飞把枪丢在地上，“我知道你们和我说的那些，但我想我等不到任务结束了。”他口气坚决眼神坚定，这是路飞特有的执拗。他一直走到索隆的眼前才停下脚步，抬起头望过来的眼神无声而凝重，就像个一直叽叽喳喳吵不停的小孩突然瞪大眼睛开始安静的生气。  
“刚才最后一枪。”路飞黑亮的瞳仁里清晰地倒映出索隆的脸，“你到底在看什么？”索隆微微往后退了一步，他没去回答这个问题，相反，他转身离开了。  
“为什么不告诉他你刚才看到我对你开枪了呢？”艾斯幸灾乐祸地抱着手臂晃荡在索隆身边，“索隆你，也是会害怕的……”他狡黠地勾起嘴角，“这可真是一件好事不是吗？”


	5. 爱引导我们同死

“我想我们之间可能有点误会……”如果可能，索隆绝对不想做先挑起这个话题的人，他说完探性地看了一眼坐在监视器旁边的艾斯，对方唯一的反应就是在纸上随意地画了几笔，甚至连监听耳机都没有摘下。索隆在内心骂了句脏话，可他还是耐着性子开始他磕磕绊绊的下一句，“我和路飞只是朋友。”  
“你的直接让我欣慰。”在索隆确定艾斯是不会搭理他了而准备放弃的时候，他听到艾斯这么说。对方抬起头冲他笑了下，指尖随意地转着笔，监视器里目标正在说着什么可艾斯看起来毫不关心，“我原本以为你说到路飞要绕很久的圈子。”  
“呃……”索隆小小地停顿了下，他揉了揉脖子来掩饰自己的心虚和尴尬，“听着，我并不想惹麻烦，但我也不觉得自己有能力躲过你下一次的‘不小心’。”  
艾斯发出被呛住的笑声，他笑得眼睛都眯了起来，耳机被他随手甩在桌面上发出一声尖锐的“嗞——”：“那真的是个意外，你站得太近了。”  
“你，开了，两枪。”索隆冷静地提醒他，但艾斯只是随意地摆了摆手，就好像合上一本已经看厌了的书。  
“我错了。”慵懒痞气的态度刺得索隆眼皮一跳，他回答的那样诚实，却也饱含着无所谓的轻蔑，他还是在笑，右手撑着下巴遮住他的半边脸，“因为我最心爱的弟弟有了很好的朋友，你知道，我们每个人能维系的珍贵感情不多，别人分掉一点自己就少掉一点。所以……大概是觉得寂寞吧。”艾斯这样说着，可这与现实比照起来是可笑的。艾斯是目前组织里最风生水起的人物，他天生就该干佣兵这一行，他年轻，聪明，敏捷，富有力量，他成为最年轻的干部简直毫不意外。索隆见过他和他的团队在一起喝酒玩乐时的潇洒肆意，也见过很多晚辈簇拥在艾斯周围满是敬仰的目光，当然这里面还晃荡着路飞。说起来，也许只有索隆知道艾斯很粘路飞，在外人看来，他们二人几乎没有交集。艾斯和他们的宿舍隔得很远，但他出任务回来不管何时都要来看一看路飞，他曾经在黎明时分沾着一身露水钻进路飞被子里把他冻醒，然后向他炫耀他这次的战绩或者分享几颗难得的糖果。在索隆看来，这种行为透着点孩子气的纯然和霸道，那是唯一让索隆觉得他们真的是对好兄弟的时刻。但更多时候，索隆会在深夜惊醒发现艾斯不知什么时候坐在路飞床边，他在黑暗中投望向路飞的眼神，包含了太多嘶叫的欲望，有疼惜有依赖有占有有掠夺有爱，如果那算是爱的话，如果不是爱的话又该是什么？艾斯就那样长久地，静默地凝视着路飞，即使发现了索隆也毫不避讳。索隆其实很震惊这样的艾斯为什么还可以如此平静地面对路飞，扮演一个好哥哥，不常见面，却时时出现。  
索隆一时也不知道该怎么回应艾斯，好在艾斯也并不需要他的回应。他的指尖交替地轻叩桌面发出“哒啦哒，哒啦哒”的声响。  
“你爱他吗？”他突然这么问，接着古怪地眯起了眼睛，他缓缓站起来，昏暗的灯光把他健实的身影投射在墙上，巨大如野兽。他一步一步走向索隆最终逼迫他直视自己。  
“你爱他吗？”他又问，压力无处不在。  
索隆不由地吞咽了下，他很想理直气壮地说我当然不会像你这个变态一样去爱那只惹祸精，但他张了张嘴却什么都没有说出来，一种无形的力量攥紧了他的心脏，任何否定句都可以让心脏停跳。  
没人知道时间以怎样的速度流逝着，直到报警器发出一声蜂鸣。艾斯快速地转过头扫了屏幕一眼就坐了回去，索隆则为自己突然松的一口气感到丢脸，在他刚准备放松下来的时候，他听到艾斯以一种近乎戏虐的口吻说道：“如果你说不爱他，那只是因为你还没意识到罢了，所以，那旁观者的姿态还是省省吧。”  
索隆在内心骂了句去你的吧，然后发现再也没有办法把这句话从脑袋里驱逐开。  
像个诅咒。  
  
关于那场短暂的，莫名其妙的，完全不愉快的谈话，两人都心照不宣的绝口不提，当然对象是路飞。他们各自做着属于自己的工作，偶尔也会一同出任务，不过艾斯倒真的友好了很多，甚至很多时候，索隆模糊地觉得他在故意创造一些让自己和路飞独处的机会，这件事情成了他的新兴趣而且乐此不疲。可又能怎样，并不会有什么改变。他们是佣兵，他们每天都在和死神玩着俄罗斯轮盘，赌着下一枪会不会装填上子弹。他们受伤，他们疲倦，他们互相依靠，他们共同前行，索隆并不认为他和路飞之间存在什么必不可少的“联系”，他需要一个默契的搭档，路飞符合了，他和路飞合拍得甚至不需要磨合期，路飞为他挡过子弹，他也救过路飞几次，随后他们活下来，能吃肉能喝酒，那么整件事情就可以从“凑合”升级到“很好”。之后？之后保持就可以了。他们每天都有着满满的日程，不需要再为了一些矫情的理由去思考“为什么”这么高成本的话题。索隆在盯着路飞傻气笑容的时候想，真的挺好的，其他的其他，那些游走在晦暗不明边界的问题，想通了和想不通会有什么区别吗？  
  
“索——隆——！”路飞倒吊着一下冲到索隆面前差点没撞歪他的鼻子，索隆发出很大声的“嘿”，但路飞完全没有任何歉意。他灵活的从支架上翻下来一屁股坐在索隆身边，在对方露出撇嘴的表情时也好像完全没有受到伤害。他刚洗过澡，发梢湿润柔软地垂着，套着一件红色的小背心，伸展开的四肢是不可思议的瘦弱。他大大咧咧地捶了索隆一下，忽然吹过的风让他打了个小喷嚏。  
“找件衣服穿吧，这里的夜晚可是很冷的。”索隆斜了他一眼，又再次把目光投向基地的方向。  
路飞吸了下鼻子，顺着索隆的目光看去：“我会和你一起去，这是一开始就决定好的事情。”  
索隆因为这句话发出轻轻的嗤声：“圈圈眉怕是要气坏了吧。”  
“恩……他说做完这次任务，叫我以后别再找他。”路飞的声音小了下去显得有些委屈，“他不了解你，你和我从没出过意外，我们……”  
“是你不了解我。”索隆生硬地打断了他，“我们已经两年没见了，很多事情都变了。”  
没人说话，风声突然变得很大，呼啦呼啦呼啦，而索隆为了不去看路飞的脸把脖子梗得发酸。  
“哈！”路飞突然大笑了一声，下一刻他转过身，狠狠的一拳把索隆揍到了地上。  
“那么到底什么变了？”路飞气势汹汹地望着索隆，他这样质问他，却露出伤心得要命的表情。他在索隆起身前用膝盖压住他的腹部，进一步的整个人都跨坐在他身上，路飞伸直手臂有力地抵住索隆的肩膀不让他移动分毫。  
“你为什么一声不响地就走了？”路飞喊了出来，他气得涨红了脸眼睛闪闪发亮，“如果你敷衍我的话，我保证，索隆……”他凶狠地威胁着，“我会揍到你哭出来。”  
这个时候，索隆再次看见了艾斯，他站在路飞身后，一点点一点点地俯下身子，他的脸亲昵地贴在路飞脸上，再伸出手搂住他的双肩，他毫无保留地拥抱着他，他随着路飞一起，越来越近地逼视到索隆眼前。  
“那就告诉他吧……”艾斯嘶嘶地说着，“你有很多事情可以和他分享，比如你杀了我这件事情，比如你是多么地想操他。”  
“索隆啊……”随着艾斯的声音，他的脸慢慢扭曲变化，“我就是你啊！”  
那一刻，索隆突然看见了自己。  
  
你爱他吗？  
不爱。  
  
然后。  
命运的枪响了。


	6. 由我进入愁苦之城，由我进入永劫之苦， 由我进入万劫不复的人群中

索隆赶到的时候，一切都在燃烧，空气被烤得滚烫，刺鼻的化学药品气味像是能从皮肤里渗进去一样瞬间塞满了胸腔。天花板被他炸开了一个口子，热空气蒸腾着往上冲，卷起的风让他连保持站立都要花费很大的力气。  
“这次任务组一共六人，四个人已经确定死亡，现在唯一没有确定的就只有艾斯和……路飞了。”罗宾说到这吸了口气，她通常不会说这么多，“索隆。”她因为犹豫而停顿，“你得做好心理准备，如果确定死亡的话，请务必尽快离开，温度显示还有三分钟，整个实验室就要爆炸了。”  
最后发来的坐标点在实验室的东南角，那里现在因为爆炸几乎成为废墟，各种墙体碎块层叠着，露出的钢筋歪歪斜斜地插向天空。当警示音响起的时候，索隆站在原本出口的位置，那里离门口只有几步了，现在却被碎石堵住，一些暗红色的血从石块间的缝隙流出来。从出血量来看是不致死的。索隆用这样的理由支撑自己撬开了墙体石。  
他看见的是艾斯，他跪在那里，背对着索隆，一根铁杆贯穿了他的胸膛，把他钉在地上，他的身上斑驳满布爆炸的痕迹，他无声地跪在那里，弓着背，这个时候，索隆才看到血，更多的血，染红了整个地面，甚至还溅到了周围的石块。微小的爆炸在耳边不间断地发生，可索隆还是听到了血滴落在地面的声音，那听起来震耳欲聋。  
索隆艰难地吞咽了下，觉得眼睛发涩。他向前走了几步才舒缓了凝固的双腿，他蹲在艾斯身边，快速地检查了一下，发现他已经没有了呼吸。他不愿去判定自己没有产生太多的难过是不是一件罪恶的事情，他只希望路飞活下来。单纯的完全的歇斯底里的，希望路飞可以活下来。  
只要，路飞可以活下来。  
索隆花了很大的力气才稍微把艾斯掰开一点，路飞沾满黑灰的脸庞露了出来，在哥哥牺牲所有的庇护下他依旧伤痕累累，他蜷缩在墙与墙的夹角间，昏迷着。就索隆目之所及的，他起码中了三枪，有一枪还打到了他的主动脉。铁杆本可以把他和艾斯贯穿，但艾斯用自己的身体挡下了大部分冲击，使得铁杆只有尖锐的末端戳进了路飞的胸口。路飞痛苦地皱着眉脸色苍白。一瞬间，什么都变得不再重要。索隆摘掉了自己的手套，整个世界轰鸣着，泛着白光，剧烈地晃动。索隆把手搭在路飞的脉搏上，他紧紧地摁进去，不在乎浸润上黏腻的血。当第一下微弱的脉搏被索隆抓到的时候，他大大地吸了口气，胸腔噎得发痛。  
原本失序的世界再次缓慢运转起来。  
  
“索隆？索隆？索隆！”路飞稍微放松了点桎梏的力道，他前倾了身子变得好像趴在索隆的胸前，“你怎么了？”  
“路飞……”索隆挣出双手，转而抚上路飞的后腰，那里因为路飞的前屈而露出一小块皮肤，柔软温暖，索隆的手掌熨帖上去，像是要拓印上自己的掌纹。  
“吃坏东西了嘛？”路飞露出一个小小的疑惑的表情，“索隆你很奇怪啊……”这样说着他又凑近了一点，暖热的呼吸就那样落在索隆的唇间。  
幻象一直都在，但索隆知道这一刻吻上路飞的人，是真实存在的自己。  
我是疯了吧？  
哦对，我已经疯了。这不是早就知道了的事情吗？  
  
索隆向救援队汇报了自己的情况，距离安全撤离还有1分钟。直升机螺旋转动的声音在他头顶响起，绳索放了下来，索隆尽可能小心地把路飞绑缚上去，他没法有效的止血，那些血液迫不及待地涌出路飞的伤口，洇湿了他与他相触的任何地方，索隆甚至感觉不到路飞的呼吸，这些认知分分秒秒刺激着索隆的神经。他只确定了一次路飞的脉搏，他只敢也只能做那唯一的一次。  
还有20秒。  
索隆搂着路飞拉了一下绳索，绳索慢慢上升。这个时候，他听到一声细微的响动，当索隆移动目光的时候，他看到艾斯微微扬起了脸，他还是跪在那里，胸口的伤触目惊心，他第一个明显可见的动作是寻找路飞，那太明显，他花了所有力气来移动自己的胳膊只为了缩紧怀抱。  
“停下，停下！”索隆对着通讯器吼着，但什么都没有停止。倒计时进入到嘀嗒嘀嗒的读秒。10、9、8……  
一声巨大的爆炸声响起，接着是更大的一声。艾斯把头转向索隆，整张脸血痕交错，他目光游离地滑过直升飞机、墙体、爆炸、索隆，最终只是定定地停留在路飞的身上。  
7——  
艾斯挣扎了一下，原本混浊的目光因为找到了目标而变得清晰。  
6——  
索隆努力地伸直手臂，他把绳索绷得紧紧的，他的脚尖已经无法踩在地面上了，但他依旧努力地向艾斯的方向移动。  
他伤得太重了，他完全无法自己移动。  
5——  
路飞的头无力的垂在索隆肩上，因为索隆的移动而滑落开去，再被索隆堪堪地抓住。艾斯的眼睛亮了一下，他望着路飞，索隆无法定义那样的眼神，一丝蓦然而至的颤意滑过索隆的脊椎。  
艾斯努力地，即使徒劳也丝毫没有放弃地，想要触碰路飞的指尖。  
有那么一刹那，索隆抓到了艾斯的手指。  
4——  
一股无法想象的巨力拖拽着索隆，绳索因为猛然的拉扯一下擦上石墙。路飞摇摇欲坠着而索隆唯有紧紧地抱住他。直升机因为无法继续上升发出轰鸣，索隆这才意识到艾斯其实还卡在石墙里。耳机里的报时声响个不停，已经连成一片连续不断的尖锐警鸣。  
3——  
一个早该被遗忘的场景鬼使神差地出现在索隆的脑子里：  
破败的教堂，艾斯仰起头望着那尊倾斜的基督神像。他手里还握着发烫的重机枪，被杀者的血染红了他的手和圣子的脸颊。  
“我的主，请原谅我……”他睁着双眼坦然地望着神像，演绎着一场另类的告解，“原谅我在刚才产生了希望路飞和我一起死去的想法……”  
2——  
感谢你，让我活下来。  
感谢你，让路飞活下来。  
1——  
索隆松开了艾斯的手。  
0——  
属于他那无人知晓的，疯狂却虔诚的爱。  
属于你那无忧无虑的，心无旁骛的依赖。  
属于我的可以假装从不爱你的时光。  
尾声了。


	7. 无论多么痛苦与疲倦，彼此的攻击却无法停止

索隆想他一定早就在计划这件事情了，也许是在他再次见到路飞的时候，也许是更早之前。第一个吻是干燥的，它带着涩涩的沙漠的热度，烫痛了索隆的舌尖，路飞因为这突如其来的触碰本能的挣扎起来，他后仰着想要坐起来，但索隆的手就在他身后，他托住路飞的后脑，手指纠缠进他柔软的发里。路飞的后颈完美地嵌进索隆的手掌，是那样的温暖而脆弱。索隆发出一声压抑的喘息，低哑得像一声哀求。因为这样的响动，路飞瞪圆了他的眼睛，他停止了推拒，惊讶地望着近在眼前的索隆。他感觉到被索隆搂抱着，却又感觉到冷风从无处不在的空隙间穿过。  
“哦啦哦啦！”艾斯的声音又响了起来，索隆愤怒地闭上眼睛却发现依旧可以看见他。也对，他本来就在自己的脑子里，现在，他就是他死去的样子，满脸鲜血，伤口淋漓。那些熟悉的愤怒的悔恨的情绪再次充塞了索隆的胸口，堵得他呼吸困难。  
“终于要对我无知的善良的弟弟出手了吗？”艾斯紧贴着路飞，语调暧昧危险，“哦两年，你已经有两年没有见到他了，多么可怜，你远离他，进行不为人知的自我放逐，现在你觉得你已经赎罪够了，什么都可以被原谅了是吗？”艾斯说着，轻吻着路飞的脸颊，“我知道你想这样做……是的，拥抱他，轻吻他，蹂躏他，占有他，哦老天，即使你是这样欲求着他你还是只敢想象我的样子去干他！我都要笑了！来，让我们回忆下那次出事的场景……”艾斯表情夸张，他歪着头点着下巴，像个表演者，“你们在执行任务，你们一如往常的互相掩护，然后？哦发生了什么呢？”  
“你向他开枪了，索隆。”  
  
“所以说，这种状况已经持续了快半个月？”罗转着笔跷着二郎腿，他以一种玩世不恭的态度询问他绿发的病人，“你一直看到艾斯，每时每刻，还能听到他说话？”  
索隆用手指了指罗空空如也的右边，他的声音冷淡平静，表情竟也和过去没什么不同：“比如现在，我就看到他抱着手臂看着我们……”  
“他有说什么吗？”  
“他说：你真的相信这种变态医生可以让我消失吗？”  
罗短暂地笑了一下，他随手把记录笔投进笔筒，轻微的撞击声让索隆皱起了眉。罗看到了这个且没有轻易放过：“你有多久没有好好睡一觉了？从你对声音的过度反应来看，起码得有36小时了。”  
索隆没有立刻回答他，好一会儿后，他才说：“我是来解决问题的，你到底有没有办法？”  
“首先，罗罗诺亚先生……”罗耸了下肩，他靠进自己的椅子里，“我并没有听到艾斯死亡的消息，内部通告是黑桃干部失踪，所以我得首先确定一下，这所谓的死亡不是你胡思乱想的一部分。”  
“我撒谎了。”索隆这样回答，镇定自若，但罗从听到开始就相信了他。  
“因为不想让做弟弟的太伤心吗？”  
索隆不置可否。  
罗微微点了下头，他随手指了指自己的办公室，“虽然我是这个区的医生，但是如你所见我的专长是外科那类的治疗，比如止血截肢什么的。也许你听了什么传言，认为我有能力解决这类……”罗思考了一下，意有所指的在脑袋上转了个圈，“思想上的问题，那么坦白地说，我唯一能做的大概就是剖开你的脑子随便看看……”黑眼圈的医生似乎被自己的这套说辞给逗笑了，他期待索隆给点什么反应，比如一个害怕或者生气的表情，但索隆什么都没有说，事实上，从始至终，他都保持一种漠不关心的叙述状态，就好像求医者并不是他本人。  
罗微微眯起了眼睛，空气里漂浮着福尔马林的味道，因为现场的沉默压抑而感觉更加刺鼻。他在看到这个不速之客时偷偷在桌子下面藏了把枪，现在却意识到事情并不是他想到那样。起初的戒备过去后天生恶劣的性格占据了主导，做一个医生其实很无聊，而如果他接待的病人不能让他动刀子，他就得在其他什么地方补偿一下自己。人人都喜欢窥探他人的秘密，他探究着面前的男人，想从他密不透风的嘴里挖掘出点什么。  
罗思索着索隆的故事，在唇边酝酿恶毒的词句：“艾斯已经死了。”他喜欢看到对方因为这句话而产生的震动，“他已经死了，而你是唯一一个亲眼见证的人。那么……”罗慢悠悠地拖着调子，“你其实早就明白你看见的艾斯，只是你自己的想象吧？哦，可别告诉我如今一个雇佣兵会相信这世界上存在什么鬼魂！”  
索隆盯着罗看了一会儿，在这过程中，他的眼睛向旁边瞥了瞥，罗知道那是他在看艾斯。  
“他又说了什么？”  
这次索隆没有回答他，他只是捏紧了自己的手指：“你有没有什么药物可以制止这种幻象？”  
“对于你的工作来说，任何作用于神经的药物都是不被允许的。”他看到索隆的肩猛地抬起，那是一个准备攻击的姿势，罗不动声色地退了退。他有一个想法，他想要验证它，“如果你一定要强制服药，这不仅仅是自杀，你更可能伤害到一同工作的人。”  
索隆的目光闪烁了下，原本紧绷的姿态被一点点卸掉，罗因为他这样的退缩感到欢欣鼓舞，一个缺口，他想他的确找到了这个男人真正来找他的理由。  
“你……已经伤害到身边人了吧？”  
索隆一下站起来，凳子摩擦过地面发出刺耳的噪音。  
“如果你没有办法的话，我就走了。”他说了来这里第一句带情绪的话，他开始焦急烦躁，失眠不仅给他带来眼下阴影还降低了他对自身的控制力。  
“你伤害到路飞了？”  
索隆没有再理睬他，他决然地转过身向门口走去。  
“嘿！”他听到有人在他身后喊他，是罗的声音，也是艾斯的声音，他们重叠在一起，敲击着耳膜：  
“你爱他是嘛？”  
  
路飞的嘴唇还保持在触碰索隆的距离，接着一切就戛然而止了。路飞从来没有闭上眼睛，所以他看见索隆的眼睛在眼皮下微微地滚动，他为了抓住自己而弓起的背和扣紧的手臂无一不宣泄着力量与欲望。路飞仔细地琢磨着，他现在也没有其他事情可以做，他看着索隆，仔细地打量他：索隆看起来悲伤却危险，像一只受伤疲倦的兽。路飞抿了抿舌尖，觉得索隆尝起来有点苦，带着点绝望的味道。  
哦这可不行。他这样想着，于是他也“奇怪的”变得忧心忡忡起来  
路飞卷住了索隆的舌头，他做得笨拙生涩，事实上他就像在吃东西，在路飞的认知里，米饭含久了可以甜起来，那么希望索隆也可以这样。  
索隆被吓了一跳，他一下睁开了眼睛不小心咬痛了路飞的舌尖。怀里的家伙不满的发出一声咕囔，瘪着嘴准备离开，但索隆再次扣紧了他。他憋红了脸却什么话也不说，不松手也不缩紧。他们面对面地坐着，世界越发寒冷，而唯一的热源就是他们彼此。  
“路飞……”索隆似乎要说什么，最终他只是又喊了一次他的名字，“路飞。”  
路飞迟疑了一下，他伸出手抚摸上索隆的头发，粗糙的触感摩擦过他的掌心却轻易地让他感觉开心，所以路飞就笑起来，还是那种龇出牙眯起眼睛却不用花费什么力气就可以轻松露出的笑容，手掌从头发上滑落，蹭过索隆的耳廓，又停留在他的脸颊上。  
“我知道我知道的！”路飞的安慰总是带着一种让人无力的自以为是，“我原谅索隆了，原谅你的不辞而别，因为我啊……真的，不能没有索隆。”  
  
你爱他吗？  
路飞你爱索隆嘛？


	8. 愿你的灵魂能长久支配你的肢体， 愿你能长久的保有自我的灵魂

“你觉得自己间接害死了艾斯，你觉得内疚，可是你是佣兵你们早就习惯了随时会失去生命这件事情！”罗盯着索隆猛然绷直的背，“你内疚的不是你没有救回艾斯，得了吧，那样的情况你根本来不及救他。你也不是内疚自己没有告诉路飞真相……也许有一点但不是内疚的根本……”  
“你内疚的是你爱上了路飞，这样一件事情！”罗大声宣判着，他看到罗罗诺亚转过身时脸上仓皇失措的表情，他满意地结语道，“所以……你创造了艾斯，来宣判自己有罪！”  
索隆站在了罗面前，他阴沉地望着他，拳头捏得紧紧的，但罗毫不畏惧。  
“可是为什么是艾斯？既然要创造审判者，仅仅是因为对方没有被你挽救就能获得如此长久批判你的资格甚至影响你到无法正常工作？我可不记得你是这么弱的人！”罗停顿了一下，他似乎也不确定了起来，“最后爆炸的时候，到底发生了什么？”  
  
巨大的爆炸声轰鸣了整个世界。  
索隆松开了艾斯的手指，直升机缓缓上升，热气流推举着他们，炙热的风吹进眼里可以带出泪来。绳索摇晃着把他们带入天空，即使这个世界被战火烧得满目疮痍，苍穹的顶端也必然会保留下最湛蓝的一块。  
艾斯被留了下来，在他们的脚下越来越小最终看不见了。但是路飞活了下来，拥有了生命，希望和尚未知晓的未来。  
最后的最后，某个嚣张霸道的哥哥居然也露出了笑容，说：  
“那就只能拜托你了哦。”  
传道者们说，世人皆有原罪，我们降生到这个世界上，我们背负着各自的罪孽，踽踽独行，当生命终结时，自有神的审判。  
爱，就是我们的原罪。  
  
很久之后，索隆最终明白，所谓的‘艾斯’，就是他的内心，代表着他的懦弱胆怯与自我批判，代表着他最绝情严苛的约束和最不为人知的欲望。如果没有勇气承认爱，那就没有资格去承担它。如果对方不是一样的爱你，那么爱也只剩束缚。  
“索隆，我要去找艾斯。”满身绷带的路飞扣紧他的草帽，风吹乱了他红火的衣衫，只留给索隆一个倔强坚强的背影，“既然他失踪了，我就要去找他。索隆你……”路飞眨了眨眼睛，“会陪着我的吧！”  
索隆没有回答他，他唯有走过去站到他身边，焐热路飞冰冷的指尖。那个时候他第一次看见了‘艾斯’，冷漠地挡在他和路飞之间，死死地瞪着假装一脸平静的索隆，像是这个世间最可怕的存在。  
仿若流水般潜移默化，压力的累积到崩盘回忆起来只是一刹那。一切在不为人知的角落发生着，艾斯陪伴着索隆，如影随形，絮絮叨叨，那些内心最潜藏的欲望通过艾斯的嘴巴源源不断地被说出来。现实和幻象从最开始的割裂到融合到彻底坍塌。最终，索隆看到艾斯向自己举起枪，他毫不犹豫地开枪了，而他面对的是路飞。  
罗说，我也没有办法，索隆，你要消灭的是你自己。  
  
没有人知道索隆在离开前偷偷地守了路飞一夜。他跪坐在他的床边，目光眷恋，路飞包着绷带在睡梦中无知无觉。现在，他一边接工作一边坚持打探他哥哥的消息，执着而勇敢。但是索隆没法停止他的那些麻烦。他终于伤到了他，虽然所有人都以为那是敌方的流弹，但索隆知道这样的失误可能只是开始。  
那么就还是告别吧。  
索隆跪坐在路飞的床边，他望着他，一如曾经的艾斯，唯一能做的就是一遍一遍铭记路飞的样子，他的声音，他的气味，他的温度，他的呼吸，他的心跳。艾斯安静地坐在他们身边，他很少这样克制隐忍，现在他只是紧紧攥着路飞的手，久久地不愿放开。  
“你要再碰他一下吗？”他问。  
“已经足够了。”索隆这样回答了“艾斯”。  
艾斯发出一声孤寂的叹息，他站起来抱了抱路飞才松开了手，然后和索隆一起头也不回地走了。  
“我讨厌你，索隆。”艾斯气哼哼地说，“你让我们分开了。”  
“我们，再也不会开心了……”  
“除非再有相遇的时候！”


	9. 那颗引起爱情的美丽的行星使整个东方都在微笑

你爱他吗？  
艾斯问过索隆，也问过自己的弟弟。  
他问了同一个问题，却又坏心眼的没有告诉任何人答案。因为真正的知晓需要自己去找到。  
  
“索隆！”路飞吸了吸鼻子看起来居然有点害羞，“以前艾斯问我怎么想索隆的，我说我也不知道反正现在这样挺好的，然后艾斯就说我和你一样都是大傻瓜。现在我想我大概有点明白艾斯的意思了……”路飞歪了歪头，他凑近了索隆一点，渐渐止歇的笑容背后是一个不多见的小心翼翼的表情，“以前我觉得我很喜欢索隆，如果是你的话，我可以把我的肉分给你一半！但是现在我知道……”路飞郑重地点了点头，“如果看不见索隆的话，那就会连肉都变得不好吃了！”路飞一口气说完就瞪大眼睛看着索隆，在看到对方完全愣住的表情时试探着想戳一戳索隆的脸。  
“所以说，要比喜欢还要多一点。”路飞转着眼珠，“比我所想的还更加地需要着索隆。所以当时你突然走了，我可伤心了，我啊……”  
“该死的。”他听到索隆骂了一声。下一刻，索隆捂住了他的嘴，接着地面在他眼前急速地下沉，他被按到了地上，脖子里落进了粗糙的沙。路飞的双腿还盘在索隆的腰间，他看到索隆身后是广袤的夜空，亮晶晶的星星散落着，闪烁着，而这一切一切的中心是索隆，他移动着，更多地笼罩住他，霸占他所有的视线。  
“嘿！”索隆看着路飞，满心满眼地看着他，他高声地喊着，却又似乎不在对他说话，“已经足够了。”索隆勾起嘴角，他感觉到一直压在心口的什么突然消失了，一种轻松畅快的情绪冲盈在他心间，他低下头贴近路飞的额头。他止不住笑意，他本能地寻找艾斯却发现哪里都看不见他。  
“对不起我一直是个大笨蛋。”索隆说完自己便笑了起来，这看起来的确很傻，路飞在他掌下不安分地扭动着，他想要提问，但是索隆轻柔地按住他扬起的脖子，他带着厚茧的手指摩擦过路飞的喉结把他痒得咯咯直笑。  
索隆微微离开一点保证能更好地望进路飞的眼里。他认真的，一字一句地问：“蒙奇·D·路飞，我们要被绑在一起了，你有意见吗！”  
他说给艾斯听。  
他说给自己听。  
他希望路飞能够听到。  
他知道艾斯再也不会出现了，他望着眼前的路飞，看对方因为自己的话语而整个人都变得更加发光发亮。路飞狠狠地捶了一下索隆，力道并不小。  
“没有！”路飞大声地回答他，他的快乐真切实在，他搂紧了索隆的脖子，把他整个拉下来贴紧自己。现在，风再也无法从他们之间穿过，他们在天地间紧拥感到从未有过的温暖。  
索隆知道他们之间还有很多的问题，比如近在眼前的特S任务，比如该找个机会以最小的伤害告诉他哥哥的事情，再比如解释一下自己的不辞而别或者其他的什么的，巴拉巴拉，这些事情听起来简直是一团乱麻，但是索隆无所畏惧，而且它们现在都不是最重要的。  
索隆再次吻上了路飞，因为感觉到对方勇敢回拥的力度而无法抑制地扩大笑容。  
即使记住了路飞的样子，路飞的声音，路飞的气味，路飞的温度，路飞的呼吸，路飞的心跳，也远远及不上此刻怀中紧拥的真实重量。  
  
他们还有很远的路要走。  
到了此地，一切的恐怖和畏怯都要放在后头。  
  
The End


End file.
